Particular embodiments generally relate to wireless communication.
In retail sales, large stores often sell many different kinds of goods. This often results in super-stores that may be confusing for a user to find a desired good. Also, shopping centers have become larger and larger and often include a large amount of stores. It is often confusing for a user to figure out where they are in the shopping center, and also what stores offer what goods.
Kiosks may be used to provide information to a user. For example, a user may walk up to and interact with a kiosk using a keyboard/touchscreen or other input device. The kiosk may give information such as the location of stores, location of goods, etc. However, the kiosk is located in a fixed position in the store or shopping center, and the user must first find the kiosk. These kiosks may not be convenient for the user as the user walks through the store or shopping center. Also, user may not want to continually walk up to and interact with a kiosk. Accordingly, kiosks may be under-utilized by users when shopping.